


Girl Rescued

by cheekycherry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, Love at First Sight, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekycherry/pseuds/cheekycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you and Kylo Ren have lots of sex and it's super great. (I don't know what else to tell you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I started working on after I saw the new movie. I really like Ren and I'm sad there's not more kylo x reader stuff out there, so I thought I'd make some of my own. It's not great but I tried, and I hope you enjoy! :) Oh, and obviously this contains a lot of sex. (Or at least it will in later chapters.) Nothing upsetting, but if you don't care for smut I wouldn't recommend it. Just sayin. And there will some mention of rape/abuse, but it's all very past tense and discussed in a loving environment so it shouldn't be too bad.

It was late in the evening when the command shuttle landed noisily in your little village. The others fled at once, but you didn't even try to break free from your restraints. It wouldn't have been worth it. You were prepared to let them do their worst.   
A stormtrooper peered in through the window at you. You thought he'd just shoot you and be done with it, but he only shook his head when he saw you.  
"It's deserted, boss," he said into a radio, "Just a slave girl. What do you want me to do with her?"  
Yeah, you thought miserably, just a slave girl.  
The stormtrooper's radio crackled to life once more.  
"Leave her," said a deep, authoritative voice, "I'll take care of it."  
Finally, you thought, it's going to end.  
So you waited. When at long last you heard the footsteps approaching, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, hoping it would be your last.   
You had no such luck.   
Eventually the footsteps stopped, but then nothing happened. You opened your eyes to see a man in black staring at you. Or at least you thought he was staring. He wore a mask, so you couldn't be sure, but he was at least facing in your direction.  
You couldn't help but wonder why he didn't just kill you. This was a raid, wasn't it? You stared into his mask. You were desperate.  
"Please," you whispered, "shoot me."  
He reached out his hand and your shackles broke at once. You couldn't understand it. What did he want? You tried to ask him, but the words just wouldn't come. You looked up at him pitifully, lip quivering.  
He knelt down in front of you. You swallowed hard. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was wrong. You were a slave; a whore; the lowest of the low. And yet here was this man, this powerful man, sinking down to your level. You couldn't believe it. You flattened yourself further against the wall, eyeing him warily.  
"I want to help you," he said.  
His voice came out garbled and robotic. It made you uneasy. This was all so strange. You couldn't speak.  
"Are you scared?" he asked almost gently.  
You gave a tiny nod. He took off his helmet, and you could see his face for the first time. He was young and pale, with lustrous dark hair and pleasing features.  
"Is that better?" he asked.  
His voice was deep, smooth, and somehow calming.  
"Yes," you told him breathlessly.  
He smiled kindly.  
"Why are you so good to me, sir?" you asked after a moment.  
He looked at you strangely but did not answer the question.  
"I'm Ben," he said instead.  
You forced yourself to smile politely.  
"Hello."  
Then he asked what your name was. Yours! You balked at the absurdity of it all.  
"You can call me what you like, sir." you told him.  
He sighed patiently.  
"Yes, but what's your name?" he asked, a little more firmly this time.  
"Don't have one, sir," you told him.  
He frowned.  
"Alright then," he said, rising to his feet, "let's go."  
You stared at him. He offered you a hand, and, against your better judgement, you took it. He pulled you to your feet with surprising strength. You felt a little rush at the display of power, followed almost immediately by a wave of self-disgust for thinking that way, but you brushed it off and let him lead you outside. This was all so bizarre. You wondered what the rest of the day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who read, kudoed, or commented! I'm so glad people like it. I'll try to keep the updates coming. xx

Once aboard the ship, Kylo took you to his chambers. You looked around. The room was nearly bare save for a small bunk in the corner and a simple steel dresser on the opposite wall. He gestured to the bed.  
"Sit."  
You obliged.  
He settled down beside you and took his helmet off once more. Nervous as he made you, you had to admit he was quite handsome. You looked up at him attentively, awaiting more instructions.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.   
You furrowed your brow at him. What was he thinking?  
"Sir, I should be of no use to you. I have no information," you told him.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked louder, as if that had been the problem.  
Yes.  
"No."  
Your stomach growled, betraying you. Before you could say anything, he stood up and left.  
"Wait!" you called out to the slammed door.  
It was no use. You buried your head in your hands and started to cry. Everything was so confusing. Every choice he offered you necessitated breaking at least one rule. Should you leave a question unanswered, or speak out of turn? Dare to ask for something, or lie through your teeth? Well this time you'd chosen wrong, you were sure of it, and now you were more confused than ever. All you'd wanted was for him to leave you to die, but now that he was gone you needed him back on the bed beside you. You were weak. He was making you weak.   
You reached out a tentative hand and let your fingers rest on the spot where he'd just been. It was still warm. More tears. You were sobbing now. You hadn't cried in years. You thought you'd dried out all your tears long ago, God help you.  
Time passed. Maybe it was minutes, but it felt like an hour. Finally someone knocked at the door. You stared at it, unable to answer. After a moment you saw the knob turn. You held your breath.   
It was him! Still more tears. He pulled off his his helmet and tossed it aside. He rushed to your side once more, concern etched across his face. He tossed his pack aside. You were almost certain he hadn't been carrying that before, but you were much too overwhelmed to care.   
"What's wrong?" he asked gently.  
"I-I don't know," you sobbed pitifully.  
He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest, holding you there. You relaxed into his embrace and felt your breathing start to even out.  
"It's okay," he whispered.   
He was patient; he was kind. He waited until you couldn't cry another tear, and still he held you.  
"Thank you," you hiccuped, your voice muffled by his chest.  
He hummed in response and then squeezed you tighter for just a moment before letting you go. Then he held your face in his hands and looked deeply into your puffy red eyes. You could feel him searching. For what, you weren't sure.   
All of a sudden bad memories and scars began to bubble to the surface of your mind, and you could feel them being pulled into light by his gaze. What the hell was he doing?  
He's reading my mind, you realized.  
When he had absorbed the last of it, his expression changed. He seemed at a loss for words.  
"I-I'm so sorry," he said finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. :)

Ben retrieved the pack he'd brought with him and settled back down beside you. He took out a granola bar and a bottle of water and handed them to you silently. You thanked him. He nodded, his expression unreadable. You ate in silence.  
"I still need something to call you," he said finally.  
You thought for a moment.  
"How about Y/N?" you suggested, "I've always liked that name."  
"Y/N," he repeated, tasting the word on his tongue, "Yes, I like it. Y/N."  
You smiled at him. He smiled back. You had the urge to kiss him but before you could, he was called away on his radio.  
"I'll be there in five," he told his crew.  
"Damn," he muttered, climbing to his feet.  
"Sorry, Y/N. I'll be back soon. In the mean time, why don't you have a shower? There should be clean towels in the cabinet under the sink."  
You turned to thank him, but he was already heading out the door. You barely caught a glimpse of his cape billowing behind him as he left.  
Well, now what? you wondered.  
You figured you might as well take that shower, but you quickly realized that he hadn't told you where the bathroom was. Hopefully you wouldn't have to venture too far. After a quick scan of the room you saw that it was behind the dresser. Sort of an odd spot for a door, but you didn't think much of it.  
You were very eager to shower, never having imagined you'd get the chance. It took you a while to figure out how to work the knobs, but eventually you managed to find a comfortable temperature. You shed your dirty clothes and stepped into the stream, letting out an almost involuntary sigh of relief. It felt wonderful. You closed your eyes and let the hot water wash over you. There were shelves of nice-smelling soaps and shampoos, so you took your time cleaning up. After washing the last of the conditioner out of your hair, you decided it was time to finish up. You had no idea how long you'd been in there and your fingertips were getting wrinkled. Reluctantly, you climbed out of the tub and dried yourself with a fluffy white towel. You looked around for your clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. Strange...  
So you wrapped a towel around yourself, another around your hair, and cautiously cracked open the door. There on the bed laid a neatly-folded pile of clothes. Were those for you?  
Seeing no one else around, you stepped out into the main room and took a closer look at the clothes. They were just regular pajamas, but they looked so warm and cozy. You couldn't resist trying them on. There were even some simple white panties to go with them, roughly your size. In fact, all the clothing seemed to fit you pretty well. Maybe they were for you after all.  
There was another knock at the door. This time you were feeling a little bolder.  
"Ben?" you called out.  
He entered.  
"Hi, Y/N," he said, tossing his helmet to the floor.  
"Oh, good, they fit!"  
Well, that answers that.  
"Yes," you said, "thank you."  
"No problem. So how are you doing?"  
"I'm okay.  
"You should get some sleep," he advised, "it's getting late."  
You nodded but didn't move, unsure where he wanted you.  
"With me," he clarified, before adding hastily, "if that's alright, of course."  
You nodded and climbed into bed with him. He turned out the light and you became acutely aware of how quiet it was without your voices filling the room. You wondered if he could hear your heart pounding as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to have another update by Thursday. The romance will start picking up soon, I promise! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hella short chapter babes, it's New Year's Eve and I didn't have a lot of time. Figured it was better than nothing. I'll do another update soon. And...Happy New Year! :)

You could feel your master's hands tighten around your throat. He was screaming at you now.  
"Look. Where. You're. GOING!"  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," you whimpered.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."  
*  
"Y/N? Y/N!"  
You woke with a start to find Ben sitting over you. He wiped your tears away.  
"Wh-wha...?" you mumbled through a sleepy haze.  
"Bad dream," he whispered, "It's okay now. Just breathe."  
You closed your eyes and tried to steady your breathing.  
You felt him wrap his arms protectively around you.  
"It's okay," he repeated, "I've got you."  
He held you tighter to his chest and you could feel him warm against your skin. The nightmare faded until it was nothing but a distant, cloudy memory. All that mattered was the two of you, right there and then.  
"Please don't leave," you wanted to say.  
But once again, you'd forgotten his mind-reading abilities.  
"I won't," he whispered in your ear, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was going to have this up last weekend but the internet connection at our house has been down. :/

You awoke to the sound of Ben pacing around the room.  
"What are you doing?" you asked sleepily.  
He threw up his hands.  
"Thinking! I'm thinking," he said, sounding exasperated but not with you.  
"What's wrong?" you asked.  
He sighed, searching for the words.  
"Let's just say I'm in trouble," he said finally, "and that my boss is very angry."  
You decided not to press the matter. You knew better than anyone that anger is not always deserved. But still you wondered what he had done to provoke it. Or maybe it was something he hadn't done, had neglected to do. He had been spending an awful lot of time with you, making sure you were comfortable. Were you keeping him from doing his job, whatever it was?  
The more you thought about it the more you realized just how little you knew about him. You were trying to think of a good question to ask him when there was a knock at the door.  
"Ren!" someone yelled, "Snoke wants you."  
"BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"  
"What kind of name is Ren?" you asked.  
He began pacing again.  
"A last name."  
"Wait, I'm sorry. Your name is Ben Ren? Isn't that a little...I don't know, on the nose?"  
He laughed.  
"No, see, it's- oh never mind."  
"But I want to know!" you protested.  
"I really should be going..."  
"Right. Sorry. Do you know when you'll be back?" you asked.  
He hesitated.  
"It could be a while," he said finally.  
You frowned as you watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be smut, so y'all can look forward to that. ;)


	6. Quick Announcement

Hi, everyone! I'm sorry to report that I'm dealing with some family issues right now and don't have much time for writing. I'll update when I can. Thank you all for understanding. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your feedback. Let me know what you think in the comments and have yourself a fabulous day. xoxo


End file.
